


Last Night

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Their last night. A last chance to start something..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restless5oul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/gifts).



> My supposedly Christmas gift for the bae :)) 
> 
> I might add a part 3... ;)

George wouldn’t even use the word risky. Jack dragging him away from the party, his party as he keeps saying, is downright dangerous. 

But Jack did promise him that he’d congratulate him in a way he’d never forget. So here they are, in some broom closet Jack dragged him to while the year end party is still going on. George left his trophy at the team table after they’ve taken dozens of photos of him holding it proudly. Jack knows people will be looking for George and that was obvious when George saw the glint in his eyes when he dragged him away. 

There wasn’t much room to move around but Jack’s managed to get his legs wrapped around George as he nips at the younger man’s neck. “Jack don’t tease.” George groans as he backs Jack up against the door. “But that’s the point babe.” Jack says as he bites enough for George to throw his head back but not enough to leave a mark. 

“I’m gonna miss this. I’m gonna miss being your teammate.” George says as he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Jack’s lips against his skin. “I won’t.” Jack says. He feels George freeze before he untangles himself from the taller boy as he stands in front of him. “What?” The hurt in George’s voice is clear as he looks at Jack. Jack sighs before he runs his hand through George’s hair. “That’s not what I meant, you know that.” Jack says. “I meant the beating me all the time part and being compared to you all the time. I won’t miss that.” Jack says to explain. “Oh. Okay.” George says but Jack’s still trying to read his face. 

“But I’ll miss the other stuff. Making out in the team truck, making out behind stacks of tyres.” Jack says with a smile. “Yeah, me too.” George says as he smiles back. “And it’s not like this stops just because we’re not teammates anymore.” George says. “Exactly. Come on, smile, you just won the best prize in the entire world.” Jack says as he pinches George’s cheeks. George laughs as he swats his hands away. “I don’t think the F2 title is considered the best prize on earth Jack.” George says. 

“What if I answer your question from earlier?” Jack says as he looks up at George. He watches as George swallows and steadies himself. “When I asked you to stay with me?” George says, almost unsure of his own words. “I think your exact words are ‘be my boyfriend’ but yes, that question.” Jack says. “By the way, the answer’s yes.” He adds as he smiles at George. “What?” George croak’s as he looks at Jack with disbelief. “As if I’d say no to you. You mean too much to me.” Jack says as he reaches up to stroke the younger man’s cheek with his thumb. 

Jack feels George let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he steps closer towards him until his lips was a hair’s breadth away from Jack’s “You really are something else Jack Aitken.” He says before he closes the gap between them. “And maybe you do come close to being the best prize on earth.” He adds when he pulls back.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Lando didn’t think he’d almost yell that when Jake told him he’s leaving. “I’m leaving. I’m not gonna be around next year Hobbit.” Jake says with a small smile that just confuses Lando even more. 

“But you’re good. You should be doing F2 next year. You just had a bad season Jake.” Lando says almost as if he’s pleading with Jake. “Thanks but if I’m being honest it’s more because I can’t afford to be here next year.” Jake sighs but he keeps his face soft as he looks at the younger man. “And I’d rather get paid driving than pay for a drive. Besides, I’m too old to keep doing junior series.” Jake says. “You’re not old Jake.” Lando says. “I’m older than you.” Jake says back. “That’s bullshit!”

This wasn’t what Lando expected when Jake offered him a drink and pulled him aside. They can still hear the music pounding and the lights flashing from the party inside but now Lando feels like he just wants to get out of there. “You can’t just leave Jake.” The sadness in Lando’s voice is obvious now. “I’m not just leaving. I’m telling you that I am.” Jake says. “That’s not what I meant.” Land says. “Well Jack, George and Callum know because we’re in the same team. And I told Alex earlier this weekend about it.” Jake says with a shrug. “But you Lando, you’re a bit harder to get alone these days.“ He adds. 

“Sorry, I’ve been busy.” Lando says. “It’s fine Hobbit. Being an F1 driver comes with being in demand.” Jake says playfully. “Why are you telling me now?” Lando asks. “Because you’re special. Because you have a crush on me.” Jake says with a grin. “No I don’t!” Lando protests. “Yes you do. You told me when you won your F3 title.” Jake says. “But I was drunk then!” Lando reasons. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true Hobbit.” Jake sing-songs with an even bigger grin. “So…So what if I have a crush on you!?” Lando’s shouting by this point but the music was still loud enough that he’s not drawing attention from the people at the party. The smile on Jake’s face softens and he looks Lando in the eyes. “Because I like you too Hobbit.” 

Jake watches Lando’s face go from almost looking mad to shocked as he steps closer towards the younger man. “Jake don’t fuck with me like this.” Land says, his voice a lot softer now. “I’m not. I mean it Lando.” Jake says. “That’s so unfair Jake! You can’t just leave and then tell me you like me too, you dickhead!” Jake manages to catch his arms as Lando tries to hit him. “Hey, hey! Stop it Lando.” He says as he tries to calm the younger man down. “Listen to me, I know it’s gonna suck that we won’t see each other as often if I’m here but that doesn’t mean we won’t actually see each other anymore. Lando it’s not like we don’t live in the same country.” 

Jake’s words finally sinks in as Lando stops thrashing in his arms. “What?” Lando looks at him with wide eyes. “Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean we won’t have to see each other ever again. Because I’d really like to see you again. As in I want to see where this might go if you want that too, because I do want that.” Jake stops himself from rambling on as he watches Lando’s face. “You want to go out with me?” Lando asks. “I do. I really do” Jake says with a sheepish smile. “Okay.” Lando says, bitting his lips and giving Jake a tentative smile. “Okay?” Jake asks as he watches Lando roll his eyes and gives him a real smile. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was perfectly fine standing around holding his drink while he watches his friends enjoy the year end party. He left his trophy at the team’s table so they can take photos with it all they want. He really can’t complain about getting third in the championship after some of the weekends he’s had. 

He got to Abu Dhabi knowing that it’ll take one hell of a good weekend from him and one crappy weekend for George for him to win the title. Everything just fell apart as the weekend went on but he’s happy for George who deserves every inch of the title. 

Alex takes a sip of his drink before he feels someone standing behind him. It wasn’t until the person spoke did he realise who it was. “What did I miss?” Alex turns around to see Charles standing there with a smile on his face. “What are you doing here?” Alex shoots back, happy to see his friend. “I still have perks.” Charles says as he bumps Alex’s shoulder. “Well they gave George the trophy so you’re officially not champion anymore.” Alex says. 

“Fair enough. Callum texted me asking if I wanted to come with them to Amber Lounge. Thought I’d show up and see what’s going on.” Charles says. “I think Callum already left with Antonio.” Alex says. Charles pouts before he chuckles. “Typical.” He says as he shakes his head. “I’ll probably go there later, with Jake and the other guys.” Alex says as he looks at Charles. “I think I’ll pass. Not really in the party mood if I’m being honest.” Charles says. 

They fall into a comfortable silence as they watch the people still hanging around and some of the slowly leaving to continue partying elsewhere. “You know I wanted you to win the title.” Charles says as he looks at Alex. It was a sad smile that crossed his lips as he looks back at Charles. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that Charles.” he says. “Why not? It’s true. You’re as good as them and you’ve beaten them and me so you have what it takes.” Charles says. “I meant you shouldn’t say stuff like that knowing that I have feelings for you.” Alex says with a humourless chuckle. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Charles looks away when Alex says that. “It’s fine. So when’s your boyfriend getting here? I heard he’s staying with Prema.” Alex asks. “Probably tomorrow. I spoke to Mick before he left.” 

That was the thing with Charles. Nothing was an awkward topic. If anything, Alex feels more awkward talking to everyone else but Charles. He’s just always had that effect on him. Even when he’s talking about Mick who he knows Charles loves and adore. Alex never felt jealous or mad or thinking that should be him. Because he’s always thought Charles deserves anything and everything that makes him happy. “I should go. I have debrief tomorrow for the tyre test.” Charles says as he pats Alex on the back. “Oh, alright then.” Alex says. Charles gives him a smile before he presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you around on Tuesday.” Charles says with a wink. “Don’t get your hopes up Leclerc.” Alex says with a chuckle. “I’m not. I have total faith you’ll be around next year.” Charles says before he leaves. 

Alex watches him disappear before finishing the rest of his drink. He looks around to see that only a small group of people are left and Jake’s looking at him. “You ready to go to a real party?” He says as Alex sees Lando hanging back behind Jake. “Yeah. I need another drink.”


	4. Chapter 4

Charles was making his way back to his hotel room from dropping by the F2 year end party. Sometimes he missed being in the junior series where there was less pressure and less attention. He can just do his job without a thousand cameras on him. There’s also him missing being able to spend time with his friends whenever he wanted to. It wasn’t so weird to hang out in another team’s motorhome in the junior series. There’s also the shared hospitality area where everyone eats and spends time. 

As much as he loves being in Formula 1 and driving for Ferrari next year, Charles will always owe a chunk of his life to his days as a junior driver. It’s where he met his best friends and, of course, where he met Mick. He’s glad that Mick’s making the step up to Formula 2. He couldn’t be prouder of his boyfriend after achieving the F3 title despite what critics and other drivers said. Despite what most people assumed that having a famous last name made things easier fro Mick, Charles knows that it’s the exact opposite in reality. 

To him and their friends Mick is just Mick. They didn’t care about his last name and that’s exactly how Mick wants to live his daily life. They all had the privilege of getting to know him well enough that to them he seems totally normal despite the famous name. He made lame jokes, he had his clumsy moments but that’s how they know Mick. It’s what endeared him to Charles and ultimately what made him fall for him. They were these two awkward boys who managed to find each other despite all the attention around them. 

Charles was fumbling around and patting his pockets to check where he put his room key when he spots a figure sitting against his room door. “Mick?” He says when he sees the familiar head of hair. “Hey babe.” Mick says as he stands up. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d get here tomorrow.” Charles says as the grin starts to form on his face. “Well I got here early and they didn’t have a room ready so I asked Antonio where your room is so I could surprise you.” Mick says as Charles steps closer towards him. “I was just thinking about you.” Charles says as Mick smiles at him. “Missed me?” Mick teases. “Of course I missed you. The last time I saw you was before you left for Macau.” Charles says. “You really should open your room though.” Mick says. “Oh! Oh yeah.” Charles blushes before he does just that. 

“I’m actually glad I got here early. I’m excited to see you in your new team kit.” Mick says as he drags his suitcase into Charles’ room with him. “I can show you later. They gave it to me earlier so I have it all with me now.” Charles says as he hands Mick a bottle of water. “I’d like that. You know I think my mom kept the baby clothes Ferrari gave them when I was born.” Mick says before taking a swig of water. “You’re gonna have to show me photos soon.” Charles teases as he sits down next to Mick. “Sure.” Mick says with a smile. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Charles says as he sits closer. “I mean I am doing testing so I kind of have to be here.” Mick says. “Mick! I meant here, with me.” Charles says as he pouts. “I know babe.” Mick says before pressing a kiss on Charles’ forehead. “I’m excited for next year and having you around more often.” Charles says as he snuggles up to Mick. “Me too. Next year’s gonna be a good year.”


End file.
